breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 4
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 4 --- (Redflower's perspective) Skyblack ran off my room after stuttering these words, a tear fell from his eye, I tried to interrupt him... "SKY, WAIT!!" However, he didn't listen, he dissapeared after stepping out of the doorway... I slowly trotted to the doorway, I saw him lying in the matress, under the blanket... Shivering...and apparently sobbing... I ventured inside his room, and trotted closer... "Sky, I-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" His tone of voice was loud and he was wheezing, he turned around in tears... "P-P-Please, leave..." "B-But..." "L-Leave..." He turned around and sniffed hard, as he sobbed more... However, I didn't want to listen...I wanted to help him... I came closer... "S-Sky...please let me atleast just talk..." He didn't answer... I trotted closer and layed a hoof in his shoulder, surprisingly, he didn't retaliate... "I believe in you..." "N-No, you don't..." "Ssssssshhh...I never lied to you and I'll never will..." He got up, looking away, shaking... I hugged him from the back... "Why are you crying?" I ask... "I-I thought I had Autumn back, but no, instead, I accidentally hug you and scare you out of your coat...I thought you won't like me anymore..." "Nonsense, I'm here to help..." I laid my head in his', he seemed to be a little more calm... "Red, I don't know..." "What you don't know?" "I don't know what I really want...part of me says to me to kill myself, but the other part says I should live..." "Please...live...for me..." "Y-Yes...you're the only one left in my life that still cares about me...you're the only one special at the moment..." I started stroking his mane with my own muzzle, controling myself to not sneeze, he shivered approvingly... "I just got one thing to say..." "What is it?" "Thank you...for everything so far..." "I think...I should say thanks...for trusting me and coming...and I would've been dead in that alleyway if you didn't show up...I owe you one...in fact, I owe you everything..." "Me too..." He looked up to me, smiling...I smiled back... Suddenly, the sunlight appeared on the window, it was already morning... --- (Skyblack's perspective) Me and Red were in the kitchen, I was hungry...But I didn't want to eat that "food"... Hell, I couldn't even remember which day we were... "Which day is today?" "Friday I guess, are you hungry?" "Yes..." "Don't worry, the food cart comes here today at high noon, and I have the bits..." "Uh-huh..." --- I followed Redflower to the cart, it was at the entrance of the town, a big line was ahead of us... We waited and waited until we had our turn... I bought two apples, and Red just bought one, I was hungry, I ate both of them in a couple of minutes... And as we trotted back home, we passed through an alleyway, and suddently... Something pulled me in, and suddently, I was face-to-face with a white stallion with a hat, which headbutted me and knocked me out instantly... However, I could hear voices and Red screaming... And then, somepony picked me up and put a sack in my head, and tying my hooves... I couldn't breathe properly... --- Suddenly, the sack was quickly removed from my head as I was throw in the ground with both of the hooves from my arms tied, I gasped for air and then looked around... I was in some kind of office, there was a desk and a throne infront of me and a big window behind them, a bookshelf to my right, but what most scared me, was when I looked to the left... I saw heads of various stallions and mares in different poles, they had their eyes gorged out and rotten blood could've been seen below them... Pony shish kebab... Soon, one pulled me up on my hind hooves... And I was able to see who was behind the desk... It was Charming Charmer himself...not looking happy at all... "Do you realize what you've done, newcomer?" "I killed both of your henchponies, I'll be humilated, tortured, raped and executed..." He looked pretty stunned with my knowledge... "Huh, apparently you aren't retarded as you look..." He walked over to me, I was nervous, but trying to hide it... "However, you killed both of my henchponies, which were actually my sons..." My eyes grew wide as I realized that I was fucked... "MY SONS!!" He screamed in my face, I even felt his saliva... "Why do you spit so much?" I had a stallion holding me and an angry father in front of me. Pissing him off was the smartest thing to do... Suddenly, he grabs me by my throat and throws me at his desk. He slammed my face twice on it... "Do any of you have a knife?!" He asked behind me... I saw a statue of him next to me. If I was going to die, then, I'll die with style... I grabbed the statue and threw at him as soon as he turned around, and then, pushed him to one of the henchponies and ran to the other one, punched him and went behind him, passing my right front leg around his muzzle. I noticed he had a knife on his waist... I grabbed it... "Don't tell me this is another one of your sons, Charming..." "Let him go, asshole!" I slit his throat... "Whoops, my hoof twitched..." Charming and the other stallion stared at me with furious faces. I took the opportunity that they weren't moving and threw the knife at the henchpony behind him. The handle hit his face, though, not the blade... I threw the stallion choking on his blood in front of me at Charming, he tumbled his way onto him as I went to the henchpony hit by the knife's handle. I grabbed it and slit his stomach before stabbing it in the right side of his head... "Y-You...YOU PSYCHO FUCK!!" I heard Charming yell next to me... I walked closer as he got up... "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FUCK!!" He pushed me away and ran out of the room... I ran after him, he passed through the hallways, there were many armor statues but nothing that really interested me... Soon, I lost track of him... I could hear Charming whimpering somewhere... His whimpering got stronger each time I mentioned his name... Soon, I saw a closet, it was visibly shaking... I saw a statue of a Royal Guard with a spear. I grabbed it... I jabbed the spear in the closet's wooden door, Charming screamed as he fell out of it, with the spear in his chest, unluckily, for him, he fell with the spear's back to the ground, making it penetrate his body and come out of his back... "Oh, that must suck donkey dick..." Aaaaaaaaaand he died... However, I heard a familiar scream, it was Redflower, she screamed like a madmare, I followed her screams and arrived at a door... I kicked it open...and depared myself to a scene that almost made me throw up... I saw a room with a red light bulb illuminating the entire room, and a table ahead of me with Redflower on top of it... Two strong gray stallions were raping her, one was anally penetrating her, while other was forcing her to deepthroat his dick as she was tied down the table... After noticing me, they ran after me. I closed the door on one's face, making he fall backwards, swearing. The other opened the door with a bang, hitting my face this time... The impact was so strong, that it turned me to the right and I fell with my back up. I looked backwards and the stallion started dragging me to the room, but, using my other leg, I kicked his scrotum, and with the other one, I shoved him backwards, making he fall on top of his friend that was almost getting up... After that, I went to them, grabbed the one on top of the other and threw him out of the room, and then, I proceeded to punch his friend in the face, and when I heard the other coming to his rescue, I turned around and gave him a left hook, knocking him out, and with him back on the ground, I stomped on his friend's head, holding onto the door, until I heard a squish, and blood spurted out of the back of his head... When I looked to his friend, he was watching horrified... "W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO GOODHEART?!" So that was Goodheart? Whoops... I walked to the stallion, he tried to kick me, but, I was faster and blocked it. I grabbed him by the neck and pressed him torwards the window... "You horny punk..." I slammed him against the window three times until it broke and I threw him out of it... Aaaaaaaaaand they were dead... I went back to the room and looked at Redflower... She was tied up, both of her hooves in her back with a rope attached to those hooves that pulled her tail up, and I could see marks of whips on her side and back...I could see the whips under the table... But what was worse, is that when I tried to untie her, she moved her face away and whimpered, following by stuttering... "Please, no...don't kill me..." She was afraid of me once again... "I-I won't hurt you..." I said as I laid a hoof in her shoulder... She shivered more... I untied her quickly, but as soon as I freed her hooves from her back, she quickly to the wall to her left like a panicking deer... She banged and kicked, trying to breach through... But no result... "Red, stop that, I won't hurt you!" I approached her, she sat on the ground and used both of her arms as a shield by putting them in front of her head... Part 5... ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot